Everything Ends
by Internet Luv Masheen
Summary: Crap. Don't read this.


Everything Ends

By SoulfulZen

Rated for extreme language, sexual themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Okage: Shadow King. I do not own American Idol. I do not own any of the songs in this fic. Songs are property of the ones who wrote them. I did not write any of the songs in this fic. Below is a guide to who owns the songs. I own none of the following songs or bands.

Everything Ends, Vermillion: Slipknot

Rock is Dead: Marilyn Manson

Do or Die: Papa Roach

Down with the sickness, Darkness: Disturbed

Like a Virgin: Madonna

Bohemian Rhapsody: Queen

Toxic: Brittany Spears

Livin' la vida loca: Ricky Martin

I'm too sexy: M C Hammer

If I owned all or most of the above, this would be an actual cinematic in Okage, American Idol would have a much darker tone, and many of the songs abovewould not exist. Mostly the pop songs.

After a long hiatus, I have returned. For now. I have a big announcement to make, but that can wait until the end of this songfic. As of late, nobody has done a Slipknot songfic. Hence, after long thought about who would fit one of my favorite Slipknot songs best, I decided to make this Okage: Shadow King fic. If you've ever heard Slipknot, you might think "What the fuck has this dude been smoking". If knot (pun intended), then know that Slipknot is a very heavy death metal band. Their lyrics are predominantly obsessive with darkness and nihilism. But everyone, trust me. I see connections. This story is Ari/Rosalyn romance. It takes place in the Final Chapter.

As Ari and his friends walked around in the strange lands across the giant drawbridge, Ari decided to make sure that there was no chance that he was going to become unnoticeable again. He said "Hey, guys? It's getting kinda dark. Why don't we ask if whoever owns that place over there if we can spend the night" as he pointed to an odd black building. Rather than the various architectural styles of his home world of Okage, the building looked like it was pulled out of feudal Japan, coated with tar and topped with a small, maroon, lighted sign that read "SZ's Karaoke Bar". Kisling said "Well, it isn't an inn, but they might have food besides nuts and berries." Big Bull interjected saying "What's so wrong with nuts and berries? I mean maybe a little bread would be nice, but come on". Epros rhymed "Oh shut up you irksome oaf! We'll buy bread there, a whole damn loaf" Stan groaned "How much do we have to pay you to get you to stop rhyming". Epros said back "Five hundred sukel." Ari then said "Done and done" and tossed him a large bag of sukel, which Epros pocketed.

Epros then said "What d'you think 'Karaoke' is" Ari and Stan grinned smugly in their victory. Kisling began to open his mouth to begin explaining another crackpot theory, when Linda cut him off by saying "Who cares? I'm tired. C'mon Eppy-poo." Epros then said "Where can I get a restraining order" At this, everyone except Linda and Big Bull chuckled. Linda was insulted, and Big Bull didn't even get the joke. Everyone hurried along to the pitch-black bar.

When they arrived at the door, they read the sign on the door saying "Please knock". So Ari knocked on the door. The door slid open, care of the owner of the bar, SZ, which he introduced himself as. "Hello, dear guests. Please come in, but remove your shoes on the rug. I am your host, SZ." Inside, the bar looked like a traditional Japanese house, tan rice paper walls and sliding doors. Except for the stage, which was of a dark, exotic wood, probably cherrywood. On it was a large machine and a microphone. The owner was a tall, slender man in a black kimono with a red pentagram on the back. His hair was shoulder length and black, and his skin well tanned. Ari asked "What's SZ stand for" SZ replied "It stands for SoulfulZen" (shameless self insertion, I know). "That's a pretty name." said Linda. SoulfulZen replied "The last person to say that to me turned into a dog and started humping my leg. I took a bucher knife and turned him into that day's house special." Linda gulped and walked in, leaving her shoes. Rosalyn, however, was having a problem. She couldn't take just the shoes of her armor off. "SoulfulZen" she said"Can I just leave my armor on". SoulfulZen replied "No, no, I just buffed my floor, and you're not dinging it up. If you don't have anything to change into, I can lend you a set of clothing." Rosalyn replied "Do you expect me to change in front of all of them" SoulfulZen answered "No, I have changing rooms in back. I can carry you there." She then said "Um, no, it's just that, uh, I need a bit of help, uh, getting my armor off. Heh heh heh." Ari immediately perked up at the chance to see his crush in naught but bra and panties.

"I'll help." he said, somewhat nonchalantly. Rosalyn said "Alright.", and SoulfulZen carried her to the changing room in back. Ari followed. Stan complained until Ari elbowed him in the 2D gut. Then he shut up. Rosalyn took her belts off, and then her blouse, revealing golden armor. Rosalyn said "Ari, could you, erm, untie the little strings in the middle of my back" Ari complied, and helped Rosalyn slip off the armor, which hung down in front of her leg mail. She was wearing a white bra, holding back her generous chest. Ari began to ogle a bit, as Rosalyn blushed. She said "Uh, could you help me get my pants off" He snapped out of his daze. She reached under the edge of her gilded pants to make sure her panties didn't fly off. Ari began untying the strings on the undersides of her legs, blushing as well. After this was done, he began untying the strings over her butt. He did this quickly, so as not to accidentally grope her. She then sat down, and helped Ari pull the armor upwards and off of her, leaving her wearing nothing but a white bra and matching panties.

Stan popped out and said "Goodness. She looks worse now than before." Rosalyn just stared, about to lose it. Ari turned red with rage, turned around, and proceeded to beat and strangle the evil king. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD! ROSALYN IS A FUCKING GODDESS, AND YOU ARE JUST DENYING IT! WHY DO YOU HATE HER! NOBODY FUCKING ASKED YOUR FUCKING OPINION, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" At this, Rosalyn blushed deeply, flattered that Ari thought so well of her. She also began shuddering at how fierce Ari's verbal and physical abuse was. Stan was turning blue and purple. When Ari was out of breath, Stan just sank into the ground, beaten shitless. Rosalyn coughed. Ari turned around, blushed and said "Uh, sorry you had to hear that. I'll just leave and let you get dressed." Rosalyn just walked over to him and hugged him. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and went over to get dressed. Ari practically floated back to the main room with a pitstop on cloud 9. Everyone was staring at him, begging with their eyes for an explanation. Except for Kisling, who was explaining what probably happened to Epros, who was also not begging. Ari summarized what had occured, minus the little bit at the end, which made Kisling quite glad because he had been right.

Back in the dressing room, Rosalyn was putting on a white kimono with gold flower embroidery. She was thinking about what Ari had shouted. He thought of her as a goddess? Wow. Just the idea made her blush. And he was cute for someone six years younger than her. Hell, he was cute for anyone.

In the main room, SoulfulZen was just beginning to ask about his guests. After telling them that he did in fact have bedspace for six, Epros asked a question he had been dying to ask. "What's karaoke" he said. SoulfulZen replied "Well, first you'd better know that I come from another world. I was travelling my home, Earth, I realized that the mysterious area known as "the bermuda triangle" might just be a gated civilization. Hence, I broke through about five years ago. I ended up here, so I started a karaoke bar. In my world, people would go to karaoke bars like mine, get drunk, and sing along to their favorite songs. We'd have a screen set up to play the lyrics so that they could sing it easier. Also, we'd be playing the music to the song in the background. I have about a thousand songs from my world, but none from yours." Just as he finished, Rosalyn came out of the dressing room, hair let down to her shoulders, and said "So, why don't we all get something to eat" SoulfulZen went into the kitchen in the back and brought out menues. Everyone gathered around the large mahogany table in the center. After explaining that in ancient Japanese culture, people usually kneeled to eat, which was why he had no chairs and the table was so low. Everyone looked through the menu, which encompassed food from Spain, Italy, France, Japan, China, and Germany. After about ten minutes of reading, Linda decided on bratwurst, Kisling on a Spanish fish soup, Big Bull on sushi, Rosalyn on pasta, Epros on a platter of escargot, and Ari on Sesame Chicken. Everyone ordered, and the food was served with a variety of teas.

After everyone had eaten, ordered desserts, and eaten those, SoulfulZen came back with a bunch of sake. He said "Okay, everybody! Sign up for karaoke begins now" Ari walked up to the table beside the stage and signed his name on the list. He asked to speak to SoulfulZen about what song he would sing. In private. They went into the kitchen. After Ari was done gawking at the microwaves and stoves, he got down to business. "I can't figure out what to sing. I can't decide whether to sing a love song to Rosalyn or something else." SoulfulZen replied "Alright, what is your relationship with those out there" Ari then began speaking. "Well besides Rosalyn" he said"The others are just friends. Except for Stan." SoulfulZen just looked on in confusion, asking "And Stan is..." Out of the ground popped Stan, with a patch over his eye, gauze on his head, and his arm in a sling. He had many bruises and bandages. He spoke in a very scratchy tone "I am Stanley Hihat Trinidad III, the Great Evil King! And you are speaking to my slave." Ari said "And that's Stan." SoulfulZen said "Well, since this is a private conversation, you go and warm up some more sake, Stan." "Or would you rather a repeat of what happened in the dressing room" Ari finished. Stan gulped and said "I can't move anywhere without my slave's help. I have to posess his shadow to keep corporeal form." SoulfulZen replied "Well, since I'm author of this fic, drink this conveniently placed bottle of 'corporealization'. When I met this dude who tried to 'classify' me as a shit shoveler about four minutes ago, I shot him in the head. When he vanished to heal himself, he left behind this bottle. In short, a plot hole." Both stared at him in confusion. "Look" he said "If Stan himself drinks it, he'll have legs." So Stan drank the bottle down, and grew legs. He walked away, grabbed the bottle of sake and popped it into the microwave for five minutes.

Ari summarized that he was Stan's bitch until he regained all of his powers. He included that Stan hated Rosalyn, and how he hated Stan, and had to do all of Stan's dirty work on his own, with naught but a sword and his friends. SoulfulZen responded "Well, from what you're saying, there's only one song that will fit you. It's quite loud and heavy, so I'll put you up to sing it when the others are a bit more drunk. If you want, I can let you hear the song beforehand." Ari agreed to this, and SoulfulZen pulled out a set of headphones and put the song on so that it would play once then shut off. Ari began listening to the voice of 8.

_You are wrong, fucked and overrated_

_I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of everything_

_I haven't slept since I woke up_

_And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker_

_This is the end of everything_

_YOU ARE THE END OF EVERYTHING_

At this time, Ari began asking why SoulfulZen had picked this song for him.

_Shallow skin, I can paint with pain_

_I mark the trails on my arms with your disdain_

_Everyday it's the same - I LOVE, YOU HATE_

_But I guess I don't care anymore..._

_Fix my problems with the blade_

_While my eyes turn from blue to gray_

_God, the worst thing happened to me today_

_But I guess I don't care anymore_

_You are wrong, fucked and overrated_

_I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of everything_

_I haven't slept since I woke up_

_And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of EVERYTHING_

_My flaws are the only thing left that's pure_

_Can't really live, can't really endure_

_Everything I see reminds me of her_

_God I wish I didn't care anymore_

_The more I touch, the less I feel_

_I'm lying to myself that it's not real_

_Why is everybody making such a big deal?_

_I'm never gonna care anymore_

Ari began pondering the lyrics. He realized that this did sound a lot like his life, before and after he had met up with Stan.

_You are wrong, fucked and overrated_

_I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault_

_This is the end of EVERYTHING_

_You are the end of EVERYTHING_

_I haven't slept since I woke up_

_And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker_

_This is the end of EVERYTHING_

_You are the end of EVERYTHING_

_You are wrong, fucked and overrated_

_I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of everything_

_I haven't slept since I woke up_

_And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker_

_This is the end of EVERYTHING_

_You are the end of EVERYTHING_

_What the hell am I doing?_

_Is there anyone left in my life?_

_What the fuck was I thinking?_

_Anybody want to tell me I'm fine?_

_Where the hell am I going?_

_Do I even need a reason to hide?_

_I am only betrayed_

_I am only conditioned to DIE!_

_You are wrong, fucked and overrated_

_I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of everything_

_I haven't slept since I woke up and_

_Found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of everything_

_You are wrong and overrated_

_I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of EVERYTHING_

_I haven't slept since I found out_

_My whole life was a LIE!_

_This is the end of EVERYTHING_

_YOU ARE THE END OF EVERYTHING_

_YOU ARE THE END OF EVERYTHING_

Ari took off the headphones and placed them on the kitchen counter. He began to think about the coldness and nihilism that had just spewed from the device into his head. He began crying. He remembered how he had been forced into missing the circus, into sacrificing his shadow, into fighting all those ghosts, just for his whore of a sister. Of course, without Stan, he would never have met Rosalyn. He was trying to stop Stan from yelling at him, focusing on their mission, but everything he saw made him think of her. Oh Rosalyn, I wish I could love you. But I can't. I'm sixteen, and you're twenty-two. He was sobbing his eyes out. And then it came to him. This song fit him amazingly well. SoulfulZen had been right about this song. He dried his eyes and went out into the room, and saw Stan and Big Bull, both piss drunk, about to fist fight. He just laughed and drank some sake. Linda was about to say that he was just as young as her, and since she was abstaining, so should he. But he paid her no mind and drank three little cups of sake.

SoulfulZen came in and prevented him from getting too drunk to sing his heart out, which it was time to do. He was only a bit tipsy, just enough to not care how badly he sung, and to put everything he had into this one song. Rosalyn, just as sober as him, sat up to hear the cute teen belt out his tune. Before he began, he said "Yo, Stan, this is dedicated to you, me and Rosalyn." She blushed, expecting a love song, passionately sung. Nobody could have expected him to sing with such passion as he did.

_"You are wrong, fucked and overrated_

_I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of everything_

_I haven't slept since I woke up_

_And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker_

_This is the end of everything_

_YOU ARE THE END OF EVERYTHING"_

Rosalyn was frowning. How could somebody so innocent sing something so hateful?

_"Shallow skin, I can paint with pain_

_I mark the trails on my arms with your disdain_

_Everyday it's the same - I LOVE, YOU HATE_

_But I guess I don't care anymore..._

_Fix my problems with the blade_

_While my eyes turn from blue to gray_

_God, the worst thing happened to me today_

_But I guess I don't care anymore"_

Everyone sobered up quick. Ari poured his soul into this song and sang it like it was a ballad of the soul, thought out many years to sing. Rosalyn realized how hard it must be to be Ari, slave of an evil shadow, indentured servant to save his little sister.

_"You are wrong, fucked and overrated_

_I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of everything_

_I haven't slept since I woke up_

_And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of EVERYTHING_

_My flaws are the only thing left that's pure_

_Can't really live, can't really endure_

_Everything I see reminds me of her_

_God I wish I didn't care anymore_

_The more I touch, the less I feel_

_I'm lying to myself that it's not real_

_Why is everybody making such a big deal?_

_I'm never gonna care anymore_

_You are wrong, fucked and overrated_

_I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault_

_This is the end of EVERYTHING_

_You are the end of EVERYTHING_

_I haven't slept since I woke up_

_And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker,_

_This is the end of EVERYTHING_

_You are the end of EVERYTHING"_

By now, everyone except Stan was crying in sympathy for the damage the boy must have been through to sing this dark, nihilistic song so soulfully. Ari began crying a small puddle at his feet. Even SoulfulZen was crying, remembering his own painful past, seeing a younger version of himself in Ari.

_"You are wrong, fucked and overrated_

_I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of everything_

_I haven't slept since I woke up_

_And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker,_

_This is the end of EVERYTHING_

_You are the end of EVERYTHING"_

_What the hell am I doing?_

_Is there anyone left in my life?_

_What the fuck was I thinking?_

_Anybody want to tell me I'm fine?_

_Where the hell am I going?_

_Do I even need a reason to hide?_

_I am only betrayed_

_I am only conditioned to DIE!_

_You are wrong, fucked and overrated_

_I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of everything_

_I haven't slept since I woke up and_

_Found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker, _

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of everything_

_You are wrong and overrated_

_I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of EVERYTHING_

_I haven't slept since I found out_

_My whole life was a LIE!_

_This is the end of EVERYTHING_

_YOU ARE THE END OF EVERYTHING_

_YOU ARE THE END OF EVERYTHING"_

Ari panted and caught his breath, sobbing, as was everyone else except for Stan. Rosalyn ran up and hugged him tightly out of pity that one so young could sing such a dark, sad song so passionately. They hugged each other tightly for about five minutes. SoulfulZen dried his eyes and said to himself "Even Simon Cowell would be impressed, I think." Stan broke the silence and said "Slave! Nicely done! What a wonderful theme for my world conquest" SoulfulZen said "Ooh, that was the lowest, sleaziest goddamn thing he could have said." Everyone faced Stan and glared, Rosalyn and Ari especially. Ari started to speak in that slow, calm voice that people speak when they are furious out of their minds"Stan" Rosalyn interrupted him and said "I'll handle this. YOU FUCKING PRICK! YOU RUINED ARI'S LIFE, AND HE SINGS THIS SONG TO EXPRESS HIMSELF, AND YOU ARE SO BLIND THAT ALL YOU SEE IS HOW HE HAS TO ACT SERVILE TO YOU"

At this, to prevent property damage, SoulfulZen hopped over the bar at the side, and said "That is enough. I will handle this. Stan, you are the stupidest goddamn bastard I have ever had the displeasure to meet. You have ruined this boy's life, and he expresses how much pain and hurt you've caused him, and all you do is assume that he's singing it to glorify you. He loves Rosalyn, and you, his master, hate her. He was forced into his role as your slave, and you've shown no kindness or compassion. Hence, as I cannot assault my guests, all I can do is kick you out." Stan says "And what if I refuse to leave" SoulfulZen smiled and replied, in his best Clint Eastwood voice"Go ahead. Make my day." Stan grinned and said "Alright, I won't leave." SoulfulZen's eyes rolled back into his head, and all the way around, now almost white, glowing like seafoam fires in his face. He spoke in a voice deeper than his own"Now you face me, and all the powers of hell" He grinned so far, his cheeks split up to his ears. He opened his mouth and released a sound that sounded like a motorcycle much in need of oil. His outstreached hands flamed and the guttural shriek coming from is throat turned into a low pitched roar as he brought his flaming hands together to form a great, black fireball. This he shot at Stan, who flew out the door, which conveniently opened to let him through, and hit the remains of the stone circle. SoulfulZen shook his head as if shaking dew from his hair, and his evil visage flew off like water and vanished as if it were mist. He looked like nothing had ever happened.

Everyone gawked at him, then Big Bull noticed something quite obvious. "Hey, where's Epros and Kisling? I haven't seen them since he brought out the drinks.hic" he said, mildly inebriated. Over in the closet, everyone heard muffled noises. When Ari opened the door, they found Epros and Kisling making out. Everyone barfed all over the transvestite magician and the scholar, except for SoulfulZen, who simply shuddered at the mess he'd have to clean up later. He said "Please just go change into something else. In different dressing rooms. I don't want any more nasty messes to clean." Kisling blushed and walked off, dripping vomit along the floor. Epros did the same thing, but he floated. Ari said "Jeez, I thought Epros was at least bi, but Kisling? Wow." SoulfulZen said "Nah, he was probably just drunk. You'd be surprised to see how many people who hate each other will change their tunes under the influance of booze." Everyone simply said "Oh."

The karaoke continued, with Big Bull singing "I'm Too Sexy", and Linda singing "Like A Virgin". Ari and Rosalyn did a duet of "Bohemian Rhapsody", and eventually SoulfulZen went up and sang "Rock is Dead". When the two men came out in blue and green kimonos, Kisling did his rendition of "Under Pressure" and Epros sang "Livin' la vida loca", and everyone went up, mostly due to the convincing tunes of sake and SoulfulZen, to sing "Vermillion". And so the night went. After Kisling did "Toxic", SoulfulZen said "Okay, that's it, I am fucking tired of fucking pop. No more! Rock from now on", to which he was met with sighs of relief that they would hear no more Brittany Spears and Jennifer Lopez. But, obviously, Rosalyn and Ari were tired of singing, so they were in the back, making out. Kisling and Epros joined in their activities just in front of the closet they had shared earlier. Big Bull, Linda and SoulfulZen agreed to have a sort of singing contest. So they got the couples to stop kissing, and went through this American Idol-style. The four sat at the table. First up was Linda. She sang "Do or Die".

Everyone loved her angelic voice, but like most good things, her song had to end. Next up was SoulfulZen. He sang "Down with the sickness" with everything he had in him. He even got the animalistic screech noises close to right. Last was Big Bull. He got ready to sing, swallowed, chugged a glass of water, coughed and stepped up to the mike. Everyone heard the sounds of piano and acoustic guitar beginning to play. Big Bull began sarenading everyone with a voice so amazing, I was gawking. He was singing "Darkness" He recieved a standing ovation, and bowed. Then Ari spoke up. "Wait" he said"I would like to forfeit my postion of judge and enter in the contest." "And me too." said Rosalyn. Then Simon Cowell walked in from the kitchen and said"Well, I suppose you'll want me as a judge." Everyone nodded like crazy, so hard that their heads were hanging off of their necks by their spinal cords. They put their heads back on, and Simon took a seat. After hearing the past three performances on tape, he gave the two the thumbs up to go ahead. The hero and the boy said then"We will be doing a duet of Everything Ends." Everyone except Simon smiled. The two lovebirds began singing.

_"You are wrong, fucked and overrated_

_I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of everything_

_I haven't slept since I woke up_

_And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker_

_This is the end of everything_

_YOU ARE THE END OF EVERYTHING_

_Shallow skin, I can paint with pain_

_I mark the trails on my arms with your disdain_

_Everyday it's the same - I LOVE, YOU HATE_

_But I guess I don't care anymore..._

_Fix my problems with the blade_

_While my eyes turn from blue to gray_

_God, the worst thing happened to me today_

_But I guess I don't care anymore_

_You are wrong, fucked and overrated_

_I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of everything_

_I haven't slept since I woke up_

_And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of EVERYTHING_

_My flaws are the only thing left that's pure_

_Can't really live, can't really endure_

_Everything I see reminds me of her_

_God I wish I didn't care anymore_

_The more I touch, the less I feel_

_I'm lying to myself that it's not real_

_Why is everybody making such a big deal?_

_I'm never gonna care anymore_

_You are wrong, fucked and overrated_

_I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault_

_This is the end of EVERYTHING_

_You are the end of EVERYTHING_

_I haven't slept since I woke up_

_And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker_

_This is the end of EVERYTHING_

_You are the end of EVERYTHING_

_You are wrong, fucked and overrated_

_I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of everything_

_I haven't slept since I woke up_

_And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker_

_This is the end of EVERYTHING_

_You are the end of EVERYTHING_

_What the hell am I doing?_

_Is there anyone left in my life?_

_What the fuck was I thinking?_

_Anybody want to tell me I'm fine?_

_Where the hell am I going?_

_Do I even need a reason to hide?_

_I am only betrayed_

_I am only conditioned to DIE!_

_You are wrong, fucked and overrated_

_I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of everything_

_I haven't slept since I woke up and_

_Found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of everything_

_You are wrong and overrated_

_I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault_

_This is the end of everything_

_You are the end of EVERYTHING_

_I haven't slept since I found out_

_My whole life was a LIE!_

_This is the end of EVERYTHING_

_YOU ARE THE END OF EVERYTHING_

_YOU ARE THE END OF EVERYTHING"_

Simon said"Hmm. I don't love heavy metal, but this was pleasant." Everyone else was in tears at the spirit put into this song, just as much as when Ari had sung it solo. The judges voted, and one of the kitchen aids took their votes, and in a minute or two, presented Mr. Cowell with the result. He said "And the next erm..." "Okage." interjected SoulfulZen. "Thank you" the Englishman said"And the next Okage Idol is... Rosalyn and Ari, with second place being the former Big Bull evil king" Everyone cheered. Simon left the bar, and SoulfulZen brought out the futons. He and Big Bull put the table back in the storage room. The six friends bedded down in their futons.

Outside, Stan was regaining conciousness. He only had minor back pains and burn marks. He called James to him and told him to bring a sleeping bag. After James had returned and gone, Stan went right to sleep.

Back in the bar, everyone was sleeping. Except for two certain persons. Rosalyn whispered to the teenage boy in the futon right next to hers "Hey, Ari? Are you awake" Ari said "Yeah. I can't sleep. You too" "Yeah" she said "I can't either. You were really great back there, when you sang that song." Ari replied "You really think so" "Yeah. You know, you're really a great singer. And you're so adorably cute." Ari blushed at this, as Rosalyn continued "So, what you said earlier, in the dressing room, do you really think I'm beautiful? I mean, my whole life I've been told I was an ugly whelp." Ari said "Who could call you ugly? You are absolutely drop dead gorgeous." It was Rosalyn's turn to blush, and she said "Thanks." and gave him a big kiss. He then said "So, uh, Rosalyn. After this whole, uh, business with Belouine is over, do you want to, er, hang out sometime? I mean not just as friends, but, uh, maybe as an, uh, couple" He blushed as red as he could, and Rosalyn replied "I'd love that." They made out for about another hour, before wishing each other good night. And as the lovers drifted to dreamland, the night was quiet, and for the first time in many years, all of Okage slept in peace, and dreamed happy dreams.

The End

So do you think I was wasted when I wrote this? Well I wasn't. I was, am, and always have been clean of drugs, smokes, and booze. However, I was listening to Everything Ends on infinite loop while I was writing this.


End file.
